Karaoke Virgin
by direwolfprincess
Summary: /"Sirius is a karaoke virgin!" Izzy and Lily shouted simultaneously. Ashort little one shot about the Marauders. Sirius/OC  My OC, Izzy Flynn  Read and review please!/


_**Karaoke Virgin:**_

"I don't understand why Muggles seek enjoyment in drunken nights of this – this _karaoke_. Drunk, I understand, singing in front of a bunch of other drunken tosspots like yourself, not so much."

They all observed the fat old businessman belting out Don Mclean on the karaoke stage. Izzy, Sirius' girlfriend, poked Sirius in the stomach, other arm around him. "Because it's fun!" she squealed.

James stood grandly, ruffling his hair and grinning at Remus and Peter before slapping Sirius on the back. "It's not just Muggles mate! I'm feeling the buzz!"

"Prongs don't."

Lily feverishly agreed with Sirius for once. "Yeah James. Please don't."

But James was gone. "DJ, may I have the mike?"

"This is gonna suck so hard," Izzy predicted.

"Yet be so fucking funny," Sirius finished. "I want to remember this forever."

"There's always a Pensieve."

"True. You're smart. And that's why you're awesome." He placed a sloppy kiss on her forehead.

Izzy leaned over to whisper in Lily's ear, "Another round of shots and Sirius'll be up there."

"I'll pay," Lily agreed quickly, waving at the barman.

"Alright," James said. "I'd like to dedicate this to my lovely girlfriend. Lilykins, I hope you enjoy this."

Everyone turned to stare and Lily dropped her red face in her hands out of embarrassment. "Alright," James continued. "Are we ready?" And he began to belt out an off key, ironically sounding like a moose, rendition of the Beatles, All My Loving.

_Close your eyes and I'll kiss you,  
>Tomorrow I'll miss you;<br>Remember I'll always be true.  
>And then while I'm away,<br>I'll write home ev'ry day,  
>And I'll send all my lovin'to you.<em>

_I'll pretend that I'm kissing  
>The lips I am missing<br>And hope that my dreams will come true.  
>And then while I'm away,<br>I'll write home ev'ry day,  
>And I'll send all my lovin'to you.<em>

_All my lovin' I will send to you.  
>All my lovin' darling I'll be true.<em>

_Close your eyes and I'll kiss you,  
>Tomorrow I'll miss you;<br>Remember I'll always be true.  
>And then while I'm away,<br>I'll write home ev'ry day,  
>And I'll send all my lovin'to you.<em>

_All my lovin' I will send to you.  
>All my lovin' darling I'll be true.<br>All my lovin'  
>All my lovin'<br>All my lovin' I will send to you._

He jumped down off the stage, and kissed Lily to a round of applause, which Lily endured for a minute before pulling away. "You know what that's song about, right James?"

"Yeah."

"What's it about?"

"Leaving."

"Well," Lily looked confused. "Where are you going?"

"The loo." James said simply. "This beer's gone straight through me. Bye, lovie."

Izzy laughed herself silly beside Sirius, as he chuckled, hand on the small of her back. "Won't you do that for me?"

"Get up sing in front of a bunch of drunken fools?"

"Yeah."

"Look! The barman has sprouted wings!"

"What?"

"Oh, you mean we weren't playing the game?" Sirius mocked her.

"Another round!" Izzy shouted grandly, ignoring him, deciding to just make Sirius tipsy enough to get up there.

And sure enough, a few alcoholic beverages later, and he stood, swaying a little on his feet. "DJ," he said deeply. "It would be my honour to give you all a performance you'll never forget."

"Oh boy."

Lily nudged Izzy. "If he starts taking his clothes off, I'm out."

"We'll make a break for it if that happens," Remus assured her, grinning wickedly.

Sirius grabbed the microphone and smiled. "Now, this is my first time, so don't judge, okay?"

Izzy thought of all of seventh year and the horrid virgin jokes. She grinned and winked at Lily as they both shouted out loudly, "_Sirius is a karaoke virgin!"_

Sirius grinned ruefully. He knew he deserved that. "Yes, yes I am." All of the old drunk businessmen were suddenly paying attention to him now. "So I'm going to sing Crazy Little Thing Called Love, by Queen and James! Prongs, my man! Be my back-up vocals please!"

The DJ handed James another microphone and the crowd cheered at having him back on the stage. Then Sirius got straight into it. And while he didn't have much talent, as his deep voice crooned into the microphone, Izzy sat back and enjoyed it. He was her boyfriend, and he was damn sexy up there.

_This thing called love I just can't handle it  
>this thing called love I must get round to it<br>I ain't ready  
>Crazy little thing called love<br>This (This Thing) called love  
>(Called Love)<br>It cries (Like a baby)  
>In a cradle all night<br>It swings (Woo Woo)  
>It jives (Woo Woo)<br>It shakes all over like a jelly fish,  
>I kinda like it<br>Crazy little thing called love_

_There goes my baby  
>She knows how to Rock n' roll<br>She drives me crazy  
>She gives me hot and cold fever<br>Then she leaves me in a cool cool sweat_

_I gotta be cool relax, get hip  
>Get on my track's<br>Take a back seat, hitch-hike  
>And take a long ride on my motor bike<br>Until I'm ready  
>Crazy little thing called love<em>

_I gotta be cool relax, get hip  
>Get on my track's<br>Take a back seat, hitch-hike  
>And take a long ride on my motor bike<br>Until I'm ready (Ready Freddie)  
>Crazy little thing called love<em>

_This thing called love I just can't handle it  
>this thing called love I must get round to it<br>I ain't ready  
>Crazy little thing called love<br>Crazy little thing called love  
>Crazy little thing called love<br>Crazy little thing called love  
>Crazy little thing called love<br>Crazy little thing called love  
>Crazy little thing called love<br>Crazy little thing called love_

Izzy shook her head fondly as with a yell, Sirius jumped off the stage and ran over, sweeping her up into a kiss where her feet literally didn't touch the ground.

When they broke up, James grinned. "Not just for Muggles, hey?"

"As a karaoke virgin," Sirius declared. "I have to say, that was awesome."

…**Review please? And if you want more IzzyxSirius, check out the story 'Bedlam and Broomsticks.'**


End file.
